


Housewarming

by SeaSpectre160



Series: Long Way Home [18]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fuck Destiny, Housewarming Parties, Leonard Snart Lives, snart lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSpectre160/pseuds/SeaSpectre160
Summary: Ray has a surprise for Len and Sara.





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts).



> Just a little ficlet for the Snart Lives/F*** Destiny Project started by @stillthewordgirl/Jael. It also fits within my 'Long Way Home' series, in between 'Cycle of Death' and 'The Cold Factor'.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow

“What the hell is this?”

Those were the first words out of Leonard Snart’s mouth when he walked into the galley and saw all the food piled on the tables, which had been rearranged into something of a buffet style, and all his teammates gathered around, chatting amongst themselves. He was a little unnerved when they all looked up at his entrance and grinned at him with varying degrees of enthusiasm, from Raymond’s cheerful excitement to Rip’s somewhat confused grimace.

Sara came over, rolling her eyes. “It was Ray’s idea,” she told him, “The rest of us are just going with it.”

“ _What_ was Raymond’s idea? What the hell _is_ all this?”

“It’s a housewarming party,” Raymond piped up, grinning, “For you and Sara.”

Len raised one eyebrow. Last night, he and Sara had decided that since they’d been spending pretty much every night since his return from 2024 after the Oculus dumped him there in the same bed, there was no point for them to have separate rooms, so that morning, he’d helped Sara pack up all her stuff and move it from her room to his room. Now it was their room. It hadn’t exactly been a secret, especially since they hadn’t exactly tried to hide the fact that they were going between rooms with boxes of Sara’s stuff, but Len certainly hadn’t expected this reaction.

Sara grinned and dragged him further into the galley. “Come on,” she said, “Just humor him, okay? We all are. Grab some food, chat with the others, and then…” She lowered her voice. “We can celebrate by ourselves.”

Len smirked at the thought, now wanting to get out of there even sooner. But he followed Sara’s advice, and humoured Raymond’s insistence on having the housewarming party – he should just be glad that the scientist was smart enough not to try and hold it in Len and Sara’s actual room. He ate the food, he rolled his eyes at anything Raymond said just because, and he listened to Stein’s stories of how long it took him and Clarissa to move in together (“It was mostly because I wanted to make a good impression on her parents, who were very traditional, and as far as _anything else_ went… well, what they didn’t know couldn’t hurt them.” “I didn’t need to hear that, Gray.”).

But before long, he was getting tired of the festivities, and luckily, Sara apparently decided that she’d had enough not long after. While the other five were distracted, the couple slipped out and back to their room. “Gideon, make sure we’re not disturbed.”

“Yes, Mr. Snart.”

* * *

Sneaking away from their housewarming party became something of a tradition for Len and Sara. They did it after moving into an apartment in Central City after deciding they wanted to just enjoy a semi-normal married life for a while. And they did it again, just months later, after buying their first house so that they’d have room for the twins growing in Sara’s belly.

 

THE END


End file.
